The cargo-carrying area of an open deck vehicle such as a jeep or pickup truck is commonly referred to as the load deck. Cargo space for tools, luggage, portable radios, portable telephones, cassette tapes, tape decks, jewelry, and other valuables may not be fully utilized because of the risk of unauthorized use or theft of such portable property when it is left unsecured and unattended on the load deck.
Engineers, contractors, technicians and skilled tradesmen use pickup trucks and jeeps to transport documents, tools, and other portable items to construction sites. Such personal property must be off-loaded and secured, or alternatively, left unguarded on the open deck of the vehicle.